1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock that can be locked from two sides thereof, wherein when the lock is installed on the door plate, each of the two sides of the door plate needs a correct key to lock or unlock the lock, without the directional limit of inside or outside.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,372. In the said patent, a conventional tubular lock is disclosed, wherein the tubular lock has the directional limit of inside or outside. A correct key is needed to lock or unlock the tubular lock from the outside of the door plate, and a rotation knob is mounted inside of the door plate for locking or unlocking the tubular lock.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a lock that can be locked from two sides thereof. The lock can be used in sites with special requirements, wherein each of the two sides of the door plate needs a correct key to lock or unlock the lock.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a lock that can be locked from two sides thereof, comprising: a first fixing base, provided with combination posts combined with a seat plate at one side of the door plate for receiving a securing plate and a restoring spring seat, the securing plate defining a hole whose periphery formed with locking grooves, the restoring spring seat defining a drive hole combined with a drive tube; a first drive shaft tube, having one end passed through a shaft hole defined in the first fixing base and combined with the restoring spring seat, the first drive shaft tube defining a slot such that a locking plate protrudes from and retract into the slot; a first handle, combined with the other end of the first drive shaft tube, a lock mounted in the first handle and having a first end provided with a lock core that can be rotated by a correct key, a first lock control plate having one end inserted into a second end of the lock; a second fixing base, provided with combination posts combined with a seat plate, the second fixing base defining a shaft hole whose periphery formed with locking grooves, a locking cylinder, an elastic member, a cone shaped plate and a connecting cylinder respectively mounted between the second fixing base and the seat plate, the locking cylinder having locking plates that can be locked in the locking grooves or detached from the locking grooves by pressing of the elastic member, the locking cylinder having a bottom defining arc-shaped slots, the cone-shaped plate having cone-shaped wings protruded from the arc-shaped slots or rested on the bottom of the locking cylinder during rotation of the cone-shaped plate, the connecting cylinder mounted between the cone-shaped plate and a restoring spring seat, and having blocks locked in straight slots defined in the locking cylinder; a second drive shaft tube, having one end passed through a shaft hole defined in the second fixing base to receive the elastic member, the cone-shaped plate, and the connecting cylinder, and combined with a restoring spring seat, the elastic member having one end rested on inner blocks mounted in the second drive shaft tube, the connecting cylinder defining a drive hole for passage of the drive tube, the cone-shaped plate defining an elongated hole for passage of the first lock control plate to be driven to rotate; and a second handle, combined with the other end of the second drive shaft tube, a lock mounted in the second handle and having a first end provided with a lock core that can be rotated by a correct key, a second lock control plate having a head placed in a second end of the lock, the second lock control plate defining an elongated hole in which the other end of the first lock control plate is inserted.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.